seboltofandomcom-20200213-history
Lorus
__FORCETOC____NOEDITSECTION____NOWYSIWYG__ | }} * * |birth=c. }} |death=fl. }} |species= |gender= |height=1.89 |mass=87 s |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |era= * * * * * * |affiliation= * * * s * s * s * * * * * * |masters= |apprentices= }} Lorus ( ) was an former and member of the who was active from the onward. A during the latter half of the , Lorus served the with distinction during the darkest days. He was notable for his academic interest in preserving the culture, history, and language of the ancient . Inspired by the strength-glorifying teachings of the Sith, he was outspoken in his belief that the needed to return to the precedent set by the s of the era and take control of the in order to reverse its decline and combat the growing shroud of the . , p. 31'' , chapter 22 He eventually left the Order during the on account of ideological differences. Despite his study of the , Lorus remained true to the and his Jedi teachings long after his separation from the Order. As a Jedi Shadow tasked with hunting down s on the , '' Lorus developed an academic interest in the society and history of the ancient . He eventually came to view the policy of destroying the vestigial remnants of the Sith civilization'' '' as an intentional defacing of a sentient species's culture and a desecration of history, bringing him into constant conflict with the . He was only permitted to persist in his defiance due to his steadfast dedication to the and his desire to emulate , a renowned who had engaged in deep study of dark-sided artifacts from the while remaining true to the light. Lorus's personal study of Sith teachings, coupled with his knowledge of the history, led him to conclude that the decline of the Order during the last years of the could be countered by its members taking a more active role in the politics of the . As such, Lorus called for the emulation of the s, those Jedi who had taken control of the Republic'' '' and led it to victory over the during the last century of the . However, his views were condemned as being too extreme and in violation of the checks the Order had instituted on itself during the . The resultant ideological differences, coupled with Lorus's refusal to capitulate to the Council's instructions to destroy relics of the ancient Sith, led him to invoke the " " on and ultimately leave the Order as one of the . Biography Early life The who eventually adopted the name of was born on his species's homeworld of around 1744 BBY. Though much of Lorus's early life prior to his entry into the ranks of the was a secret known only to Lorus himself, he was believed to have cultivated an early academic interest in the study of from a young age. While the Anzati were a mildly Forceful species by nature, Lorus exhibited an above-average manifested in his heightened ability to perceive the wordless murmurings of the in the Anzat upper atmosphere. Dissatisfied with traditional Anzati explanations for the Silent Voices and the Force in general, Lorus resolved to leave his homeworld and pursue instruction in the Force some time after completing his early martial training on Anzat. Early perambulations Lorus left Anzat during the era of the , a series of protracted wars between the and that spanned the breadth of the galaxy. After several millennia of peace following the eradication of the of the , the had reemerged in the form of Jedi-turned-Sith in . In the centuries that followed, a multiplicity of related Sith threats had continually battered the and its Jedi protectors without respite, leading to the Republic's gradual decay and the Order's growing inability to answer to concerted Sith invasions. Like many of his people, Lorus was a skilled assassin and spy on account of his early training among the Anzat elders. He soon found work and plentiful supplies of Forceful among the various Sith factions present in the galaxy, and his Force sensitivity and Anzat instincts made him a readily valued commodity in the eyes of his Sith masters. Personality and traits Physical appearance As an , Lorus manifested many standard traits in addition to the broad nose, facial proboscises, and grayish skin of his species. However, while many Anzati appeared nearly indistinguishable from baseline s, Lorus exhibited a more " " appearance akin to the feral subspecies of Anzat found on . His gaunt and sunken features, sharp predatory facial profile, and pale gray skin coloration additionally drew comparisons to the species. Skills and abilities Lightsaber combat As a —a specialized branch of —Lorus was trained in the basics of conventional from a young age. However, as many Shadows eschewed use of s due to their specialization's need for stealth and emphasis on unconventional warfare, he did not pursue advanced instruction in its use until late in the . During the lead-up to the , Jedi numbers waned, and those Jedi who remained were forced to shoulder increasingly greater responsibilities on the battlefield. Lorus came to study the advanced canon forms of ligthsaber combat in great detail during this time, displaying an aptitude for the and forms in particular. As a long-lived Anzat and experienced Jedi Shadow, Lorus was possessed of great patience and focus. Form III suited his temperament perfectly, empowering him to wear down an enemy's resolve through stout defense before intensifying his attack at the ideal moment through Form V techniques. Following the and end of the New Sith Wars, Lorus continued his study of the lightsaber despite resuming his traditional Jedi Shadow responsibilities. Prior to his exit from the Order over ideological differences, he was widely considered one of the finest duelists of the early period. He carried a standard yellow-bladed Sentinel's lightsaber during this time, though he was forced to surrender this weapon to the after invoking the . He constructed a second in the years that followed that served as a suitable replacement, though he eventually reclaimed the first after breaking into the ruins of the during the height of the . Force powers Over his millennia-spanning lifespan, Lorus encountered and mastered a variety of s related to a multiplicity of traditions and specializations. In the days of his youth, he focused primarily on the concerted study of s traditionally associated with the Jedi Shadow specialization, including and . The use of these powers, refined over countless missions in the New Sith Wars period, in large part enabled him to hide in plain sight among the general citizenry of the galaxy, unobserved by all but the most powerful Force users. In the years following the and his departure from the Order during the , Lorus studied unconventional stealth-based Force powers alongside the furtive , adding unorthodox abilities like to his repertoire. Linguistic ability Due to his early upbringing on , Lorus was a native speaker of the , though his centuries of study among the allowed him to cultivate near-native fluency in . He was equally fluent in the ancient and related on account of his academic interest in preserving the society and culture of the . Despite its status as a , served as an occasional residence for Lorus on account of its population's high percentage of native Sith speakers. Courtesy of his extended tenure on among the , he also possessed advanced conversational ability in and was familiar enough with the language to develop a Tundan-to-Anzat translation of the poem " ." Equipment Armor In his tenure as a serving during the , Lorus frequently worked undercover in his attempts to ferret out furtive plots across the galaxy. As a result, his need for secrecy necessitated that he eschew the traditional dress of the in favor of more natural civilian clothing appropriate for the areas in which he worked. However, towards the war's latter days, the dwindling numbers of active Jedi available to defend the Republic meant that many members of specialized branches were forced to take on increasingly greater responsibilities on and off the battlefield. As a result, Lorus found himself more frequently in combat zones on a host of contested worlds. He embraced the use of heavily decorated over which he wore a silver-lined black robe similar in appearance to the ancient . During the , he employed a set of authentic acquired during his time among the Mandalorian Preservers. Weapons During his tenure as a Jedi Shadow, Lorus opted for the use of silent, unobtrusive, and easily concealed assassins' weapons over the traditional Jedi lightsaber. As an avid admirer of the ancient , Lorus made frequent use of the traditional Sith dagger and forearm-mounted for assassination missions. During the latter days of the New Sith Wars, he reverted to the use of his lightsaber after pursuing renewed instruction in the . Bibliography * * * * * " " on * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} External links * Category:Articles by Sebolto